Eureka SeveN: Wars of the New World
by RyuuKiba
Summary: Three years have passed since Eureka and Renton saved all excistance... but now humanity is in chaos, struggling to find a new way of government, and so a new war beggins. Jay, a young LFO pilot on the Vodarac's side will be a key person in this war...


**Eureka SeveN**

**Wars of the New World**

**Episode 1 Resurrecting the Planet**

**Chapter 1 Life on the "Zodiac"**

Grey...metallic grey... same color Jay always saw when he woke up. The ceiling of his room was made of steel plates... and he always woke up looking at the ceiling. His room was small and simple... the only decoration was on one of the longer walls, and it was a huge poster composed of the covers of every single RayOut magazine ever written... and Jay was always sure to enlarge the poster with any new volume.

He was 17 years old, and was proud of being able to live that long after being face to face with an Anti-body Coralian during the "Second Summer of Love"...He repeated the event's name in his head... Three years had passed since the moment a huge and strange flash of light revealed the true wishes of the Coralians, who sacrificed themselves to save al existence on the planet... Still there were some parts of the world covered with Scurve Coral... but now it was time to colonize the long forgotten lands of Earth. Although the Limit of Life was never reached and the planet was now safe, wars were raging between a great number of organizations and different radical groups. With the three sages gone and the utter lack of trust on the military, humanity struggled to form a new government... but peace could only be conveyed through one more bloody war.

The only people who thought otherwise were the Vodarac and other groups that agreed with them... Religion would be one way to gain peace... but many blamed the Vodarac for the deaths caused before and during the Second Summer of Love. Still the poison left by the wretched man known now only as "Holland's Brother" created confusion in many people... and divided all in Vodarac or Anti-Vodarac... complicating things even more.

Jay yawned... he really didn't like to think on all that stuff so early in the morning... He scratched his head though his chestnut hair and scanned his room with his sky-blue eyes. His clothes were easy to find, he lazily put on a red t-shirt, baggy jeans, a black jacket with metal plates, red knuckle gloves, and steel plated boots. The whole thing gave him a stylish android-like appearance.

Jay walked out of his room to one of the ship's small hallways. He was part of a Vodarac sympathizing group called "Fate of Destiny", and their battle cruiser was the infamous "Zodiac" made from the blueprint of the one and only GekkoGo. Fate of Destiny was allied to Gekko State and helped a lot with their restoration plans and protection for the Vodarac. Because of this... they were seen as criminals by the now dying old government and its followers... Even after the Second Summer of Love... there were more people willing to continue living in the past that those that wanted to create a better future like Holland and all his allies.

Jay entered the command center of the ship... most of the crew was there: Zill the leader, Ragg the trapar monitor, Sarah the communications specialist, Katherine the weapon master, and Fedrick the pilot. All of them were pretty relaxed, talking and enjoying the view in front of them. Jay smiled as he too simply looked at the clouds for a while.

Katherine: Good morning Jay! You slept well?

Jay: Good morning Kathy, yup I slept enough.

Katherine: That's good! We might go get some provisions today and guess where!

Jay: ... Where?

Katherine: Belforest! Yay!

Jay felt the excitement grow inside of him, but managed to keep himself calm. Ever since he met Holland and his team and heard all their stories he had wanted to meet Renton Thurston and Eureka in person... The couple whose affection for each other and for the world had been the key to save all existence... Both of them had been found a year earlier in the forests near the town and were now living there with three adopted children and Renton's grandfather. Renton was about his age now and Jay really wanted to meet both him and Eureka... talk about LFOs with them would be one of the coolest things to ever happen to him. To listen to the stories of the Nirvash directly from its two pilots... Jay just couldn't wait to get to Belforest.

Zill: Hey kid, you better fix your LFO up before getting there... yesterday's battle left it pretty messed up.

Jay: Can't we wait and have the famous Axel Thurston fix it?

Zill: We could... if we had some other LFO in good shape... But you all haven't given them maintenance since ages, not to mention some tune up...

Jay: And why don't the others fix theirs?

Zill: They ARE fixing them... and you should be happy you're a good enough pilot to say your LFO is the least broken up one...

Jay: Ok, ok... I'll have breakfast THEN fix my LFO...

The youth walked to the cafeteria... no one there... he ate fast and headed for the hangar, just as Zill said, all the pilots were there... including Jay there were four pilots: Peter, Lira, Elsa, and Jay. They were all about his age months older, months younger. As always, Jay stared at Lisa for a while... long violet hair, mother-of-pearl eyes, thin and perfectly defined body... such beautiful face... She was a goddess, at least for Jay she was... one beautiful LFO piloting goddess. Jay had finally been able to speak properly around her some months ago, but still his body caught fire when she was close, emotions sprang from his chest and twisted inside of him, his blood boiled with excitement and his cheeks went as red as they could get... Lost to a girl like that... Jay's lack of self esteem blinded him; he couldn't see that Lira's feelings matched his... he was unaware that she too fought to hide her blushing... she too dreamt most wonderful dreams about him...

Peter: Jay! Snap out of it man!

Jay: What? Oh, right, sorry...

Jay then saw his LFO, a Type505 painted red with black... Such wonderful machine... but dirty and covered with battle scars... "I actually let my baby fall to this condition? What cruel father I am..." he thought as he approached his robot.

Jay: Don't you worry big-gal; you'll be as good as new after I'm done with you.

Elsa: Um, Jay, I've told you a hundred times, it's a friggn' robot! Not some pet of yours!

Jay: Of course Nirvanah ain't my pet! She's ma' baby!

Elsa: You're plain nuts…

Lira: No he isn't, LFOs aren't just any machine, and they might as well be alive. Besides, maybe Jay is such a good pilot because he feels for his robot… after all they ARE our battle partners.

Peter: I agree, besides, it could be the same as a guy and his car… sometimes we humans get really attached to un-living objects… much easier if the un-living object happens to move.

Elsa: Whatever.

The pilots continued chatting while they repaired and washed the machines. By the time Jay finished washing his "Nirvanah" it was already lunch time.

Everyone was in the cafeteria, having some ramen and chips. Jay didn't mind at all eating with everyone else, this was his family now… "Family", the word echoed in his mind… His mother had been killed by an anti-body Coralian; Jay saved his life by playing dead under her lifeless body. After knowing all the wretched things the military were doing to bring up the Coralians, Jay couldn't blame them… "They understand nothing of us… it's just as if a scared animal attacked and killed her… they aren't directly responsible" he thought. Unfortunately, Jay's father thought oppositely and vowed to kill any remaining Coralian and any one who consider them as allies… Jay confronted him and made clear he was on the Coralian's side. His father didn't dare to kill him so left him to live on his own and joined the military that sided with the anti-Vodarac. Jay soon joined the Fate of Destiny and had been fighting for the Vodarac and Coralian's cause since then.

Fedrick: You've been thinking a lot lately, Jay.

Jay: Just… thinking about my father…

Ragg: C'mon Jay! Your old man betrayed you, there's nothing more to it!

Girls: RAGG!

Jay: Nah, he's right. My father cared more for the Vodarac annihilation than for his own son… the only thing carrying his blood has ever helped me in is to battle on my LFO.

Zill: Enough to be grateful to him… Although he has sided with the enemy… both of you are doing what you are doing now because you cared for your mother.

Jay: And that's supposed to help me feel better for it? If I continue fighting I'll eventually have to kill him… How can I kill a man who loved his wife so much?

Lira: Your father still loves you, Jay… he will realize that before you have to kill each other and everything will be ok.

Jay: I hope so…

Zill: We all do… after all you're also part of our family.

Jay: Thanks… everyone.

Zill: Now that that's settled, we need to talk about getting to Belforest… While we're there, a group will go down to get the provisions and another group will stay on the Zodiac. That's fairly simple… yet there is one catch: There are military KLFs guarding the zone around the Thurston's place. We know most of Belforest's inhabitants sympathize with our side but can't do anything against the military… and we all know Renton and Eureka have vowed never to kill another human nor Coralian unless it is to protect those who they care for… Since the KLFs haven't attacked anyone they haven't thought of eliminating them…

Jay: Then it's our job to take them out.

Zill: Exactly, the problem is that all our LFOs are only temporarily fixed and won't be able to endure heavy fire. The Zodiac is also in a pretty bad shape so it would be suicide to take it into the battlefield… You guys are gonna be on your own when taking care of the KLFs, there are six of them…

Jay: We're good enough to clear them out with the least damage.

Zill: I'm counting on that. Hatchi and Kia will be going with you guys on Peter's and Elsa's LFOs. Now go get yourselves ready.

Jay/Lira/Peter/Elsa: Roger.

Jay was smiling, this would be the second battle he fought in less than two days thus the week was turning out far more exciting than what he expected. Another encouraging fact was that if Hatchi came along it meant they would be on some article in the new RayOut magazine. Being an ally of Gekko State had a good amount of fame as side effect… this didn't bother Jay at all.

Soon everyone was ready for the mission. Jay took a deep breath; he liked the smell of the cockpit. His right hand gave a little squeeze on the compact drive that let him ride his LFO as if greeting it.

Jay: Alright, baby, time to kick some KLF ass.

The launch bridge opened and the squeal of drifting LFO wheels came to everyone's ears. Each robot transformed midair and got on their huge ref-boards. The battle was about to start.

To be Continued

TO THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN THE ANIME:

1) Second Summer of Love is what I called that big Coralian sacrifice I later explained… it's based on the "Summer of Love" from the anime.

2) Coralians are complex organisms created from the Scurve Coral, a type of being that's composed of billions of teeny little creatures (just like a coral reef in reality).

3) Trapar is the name of particles of energy created from the Scurve Coral that now flows through the winds of the entire planet. Trapar is what permits ships and LFOs to fly and makes possible the sport known as "lifting" witch is like surfing but on trapar waves. Instead of surf boards people use "ref-boards" to practice lifting.

4) LFOs are huge robots discovered deep within the Scurve Coral, most probably created in a similar way Coralians were created. The famous Nirvash (main robot in the anime witch ceased to exist on my fic) was the first to be discovered and served as a blueprint for all other LFOs.

5) KLFs are customized LFOs that belong to the military.

6) Compact Drive is a device that mediates between a trapar-based machine and its pilot… you might say it's the keys and the fuel at the same time.


End file.
